


Flower Crown and Fireflies

by grettama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, you can see bokutsuki if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: He chuckled and some fireflies appeared from thin air as if it was born from his laughter. It was beautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A very late birthday gift for [artofaletheia](https://artofaletheia.tumblr.com/) !!
> 
> Unbetaed.

When he was a little kid, Daichi heard so many stories about the forest around his town. But now, as he grew older and already worked for the forestry company in town as one of their top lumberjacks, he forgot most of it. Those stories weren’t important anyway. He made a living by cutting those trees in the forest, whatever monsters lived there from those stories; he probably had angered them all. And yet up until now, he still lived. Just barely getting by every months though, but he still made it, and that what mattered.

But there was this one story, which he thought he had forgotten.

_There it is. This feeling again._

Daichi looked up from the log of wood he was going to load to the back of the truck when the feeling of being watched came back. He turned around, and saw a black cat was looking right at him with his golden eyes, but when Daichi blinked, it disappeared.

It wasn’t the first time he saw that black cat in his working area. And that exact black cat was the one reminded him about the old story from his childhood. He didn’t really remember the details, but his grandfather told him about a forest spirit who lived in the forest around their town. The spirit protected the forest, and it took so many forms. His grandfather never told him specifically that the spirit could be a cat, but somehow, Daichi was sure that there was something peculiar about the cat.  
  
Daichi wanted to ask to his fellow worker, Asahi, but the man was too cowardice and he didn’t want to scare him even more. He was already being so paranoid; made sure their team did the proper ritual before cutting any trees in every area of the forest. So, he asked to his other coworker, Suga.

Suga snorted and looked up at him from his clipboard full of checklist. “There are a lot of cats inside the forest, Daichi. Which cat do you mean? And I thought you are more into dogs.”  
  
Daichi left him at that. He didn’t want to elaborate, because he would sound ridiculous if he kept going with, “Nah, I just feel like this black cat is watching me but it always disappears before I can do something about it.” Suga would definitely think that he lost his mind already.

So, Daichi pushed the thought about the cat to the back of his mind, focused on his work instead. He still could feel it some days, that he was being watched, and he caught the cat from the corner of his eyes too. But he tried his best to ignore it. The cat—whatever it was—didn’t bother him, so he didn’t want to bother it either.

It happened for the rest of the month until Daichi kind of get used to it, then one day a child lost in the forest. The kid was Kei, a quiet boy with glasses. His friend, Tadashi, said that they were playing outside the forest when the volleyball they used accidentally got inside the forest. Kei went to fetch it because Tadashi was too scared, and he never came back out. The local police of their town, Ukai Keishin, dispatched a search party, and all lumberjacks were being sent out to help because they were the one who most familiar with the forest’s layout.

So here Daichi was, searched around the perimeter with Asahi and Suga, calling for Kei. They had been looking for three hours, but no sign of Kei. Daichi was getting worried. They were now in the deeper side of the forest, and if Kei hadn’t been found, it meant something already happened to the boy. But he shook that negative thought out. Kei was a smart kid. The smartest one amongst his group even. He would be fine. 

Daichi forced his mind to focus on the present, and he felt it again. A soft glare on the back of his head. The feeling was so familiar and Daichi couldn’t help but turn around. 

And the black cat was there. Looking right at Daichi with his golden eyes. It was already dark around them, but Daichi still could see the outline of the cat’s body. He blinked, thought that the cat would disappear like always, but this time, it didn’t. It stayed there under the tree, still looking right at him. And when Daichi gapped in shock, the cat turned around, walked slowly further away into the forest. 

And somehow, Daichi knew that the cat wanted him to follow, so Daichi did. At that moment, he didn’t realize that he would make Asahi and Suga worried as fuck because he disappeared just like that in the forest only with flashlight on his hand. At that moment, he only cared about following the cat. 

The cat walked slowly at first, but then speed up a bit though it still made sure that Daichi was behind it. Daichi didn’t know how long he walked. He just knew that he no longer recognized the path, he never been in this side of the forest even though he spent the majority of his childhood exploring it with Asahi and Suga. He kept moving, until the cat stopped walking.

They were now standing by the lake. Fireflies were flying on top of the lake, and around them. Daichi let out a soft, “Wow,” as he admired the view before him, and noticed that the cat was still looking at him. Daichi didn’t know how, but he knew that the cat wanted him to walk closer, approached a small canopy next to the lake. The cat just looking at him with his golden eyes, and Daichi realized that the cat never meowed. Not even once.

The cat tore it gaze away from Daichi, looked inside the canopy, and Daichi gasped. Kei was there, sleeping peacefully, hugging his volleyball.

“I found him lost and tired around here.”

That sudden voice startled Daichi and he almost fell on his butt as he tried to turn around to look at the speaker. It was a tall guy, with the weirdest hair Daichi ever seen. Though it was as black as night, and there was a beautiful flower crown on it. His eyes were gold, but when Daichi blinked, it turned red. Daichi blinked again, it turned black. It kept changing color each time Daichi blinked so Daichi stop focusing himself on it. The man was handsome, with sharp jaw line and white skin. He wore some kind of robe with a lot of woodbine around him, maybe to keep the robe stayed in place. He was barefoot, and the only words to describe the man were, weirdly beautiful.

“Who are you...?” Daichi asked, or probably whispered because he only could barely hear his own voice.

The guy smiled—smirked, and answered, “I’m Kuroo.”

And Daichi remembered that name. Distant in his memory, but he was sure he had heard it. From the stories his grandfather told him.

“You... you’re the forest spirit?” Daichi encouraged himself to ask.

“You can say so,” Kuroo said, “Though I’m not the only one. Bokuto’s the one who confused the kid so he got lost, but then Bo got distracted and left the poor thing there.” Kuroo chuckled and some fireflies appeared from thin air as if it was born from his laughter. It was beautiful. “But I assure you, Bo means no harm. The kid doesn’t hurt, I’ve checked. But he probably needs to get home soon. Everyone must be worried. I’m gonna make sure Bo is sorry.”

Daichi didn’t know what to respond. He still stood there, admired Kuroo’s beauty, and then he snapped himself back to reality. “Are you the cat that has been spying on me the past few weeks?”

That question made Kuroo stopped laughing. He avoided Daichi’s gaze as his face got redder, even the flower on his head turned red too. He was blushing, scratching the back of his neck. It was so damn adorable Daichi’s heart skipped a beat.

He then groaned, made some fireflies around him flew away. “I thought you didn’t notice,” he said in the end, covered his blush with his hand though it was useless since the flower crown was still bright red. 

At the sight, Daichi couldn’t help but grinned, and Kuroo shot him a death glare, though it wasn’t that effective due to his blush.

“But why?” Daichi asked again. He never teased a forest spirit before. And exceed expectations, it was quite fun. Suga’s personality was sure rubbing off on him. “If you want to talk to me, you can just say hi instead of spying?”

“I’m shy, alright?” he admitted, voice a bit frustrated. “You have so many humans around you all the time.” He sighed and gestured at Kei. “You better bring him back to town. He can’t spend the night here. He occupied my bed.”

Daichi chuckled, but he didn’t tease further, crouched down to pick Kei up from the canopy instead. “Alright,” Daichi said, still smiling to Kuroo as he made sure Kei was secured on his back. “Can you show me the way back? I’m not familiar with the area.”

Kuroo nodded, turned around and started to lead the way. Daichi was glad he didn’t turn into his cat form so Daichi still could admire his beautiful spirit form. The flower crown had turned back to its original white color, so he stopped blushing already, but Daichi noticed that Kuroo kept stealing glances at him.

“What is it?” Daichi asked again after a while to break the silence between them. They had walked pretty far away from the lake, and the way Kuroo glanced at him was getting more and more obvious. “Is there something in my face?”

“No,” Kuroo answered, too fast. And it wasn’t convinced any of them. Kuroo sighed, his flower crown turned pink, and as he realized that Daichi was paying attention to the color change, he muttered under his breath, “Damn flower crown.”

Daichi chuckled at that, didn’t push the forest spirit further because he started to feel bad. It was rude to tease someone he just met after all. Kuroo didn’t say anything as well, only hummed in a low tone, a melody of some songs Daichi didn’t know, but somehow it made him felt nostalgic. Reminded him of his childhood memories, full of his grandfather’s stories and his grandmother’s pie. Fireflies kept appearing from the thin air as Kuroo hummed, flying around the forest spirit and now it was Daichi’s turn to stare. His flower crown was now back to white, though it still had some tint of pink in the corner.

“You know the way back from here, right?”

Kuroo’s question snapped Daichi’s attention back. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from Kuroo and looked around. They were now at the open field, close to the outside border of the forest. Daichi did know the way back from here.

“Yeah,” Daichi answered. But he still didn’t move. Still looking at Kuroo.

Kuroo looked back at him with his signature smirk. Was forest spirit supposed to smirk like that? He looked mischievous and a little bit of devilish instead, but alluring. And Daichi knew that he liked that smirk a lot. He also knew that he needed to get Kei back to his parents as soon as possible, and found Suga and Asahi so they stopped worrying.

“Okay then,” Kuroo said. His flowers were now soft orange, and his eyes golden. “No thank you at all? I did help you find the kid and all…”

And before Daichi could stop himself, he already leaned closer, stood on his tiptoes to land a soft kiss on Kuroo’s lips. Daichi never kissed a forest spirit before, and once their lips touched, Daichi felt his stomach churned in warm and fuzzy feelings which spread to his spine and even his toes. When Daichi pulled away, they were already surrounded by fireflies and Kuroo’s flower and face were both bright red.

“Thank you,” Daichi said, smiling widely. “And see you tomorrow,” with that, Daichi turned around walked down the familiar path, out of the forest.

The next day, when Daichi was back to his work station, he saw a black cat sitting down on top of his toolbox comfortably. And this time, when Daichi blinked, the cat didn’t disappear at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](https://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse/)!! I don't bite :3


End file.
